


Marcon x Risda

by SFGJP



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFGJP/pseuds/SFGJP
Summary: Just some OC x OC stuff between two of my Dungeons & Dragons characters.





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Marcon Starvale and Risda Windmaw are two of my D&D characters. This is my first time writing smut sooo it’s probably not that good. At least I tried. Be warned!
> 
> Also, just to be clear, Marcon is 21 and Risda is 19, so they are both consenting adults!
> 
> Warning: NSFW!!

Marcon grabbed a crisp, round loaf of rye bread and wrapped it with a thin, white cloth before shoving it into a leather bag. After slinging the bag across his shoulder, he ran to the door and put on his black boots.  
“Mom, I’m heading out! Be back later!” Marcon yelled as he left the house, closing the door behind him.  
The streets of Eblosa Harbor were bustling with people as usual. Marcon pushed through the crowds and hurriedly made his way to a quieter, emptier part of town. He stood in front of a slightly run-down, two-story building and knocked on the door.  
After waiting outside for a couple minutes, Marcon reached for the doorknob again and jiggled it. Realizing the door was unlocked, he opened it and stepped inside.  
The main room was dimly lit by lanterns and a few candles. Scattered around on the floor were numerous books and scrolls. In the middle of the room was a large, rectangular desk made of light brown wood with piles of books and sheets of parchment on top of it.  
“Risda! I’m here!” Marcon called out, but there was no response. He walked past the desk and into the library room near the back.  
Towering wooden shelves filled with books and scrolls lined the walls of the round library room. Lying down on the carpeted floor in the center of the room was a male human with a dark blue wool blanket wrapped around him. Marcon could hear soft sobs coming from him.  
“Risda…,” Marcon said quietly, rushing over to the body on the floor. He took off his bag and got down on his knees, helping Risda sit up.  
Risda’s eyes were red and droopy, most likely due to crying and lack of sleep. His skin was pale, and his body was cold and frail. He wiped away his tears and looked at Marcon, his eyes filled with nothing but sorrow and despair.  
“Are you okay? What’s wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?” Marcon asked worriedly. Risda did not reply. Instead, he simply looked at Marcon’s leather bag.  
Taking the hint, Marcon grabbed his bag, opened it, and took out the bread wrapped in cloth. After unwrapping it, he tore it in half and handed one half to Risda. With shaky hands, Risda took the bread and scarfed it down in large bites. Marcon then handed him a waterskin, and Risda gulped down its contents within seconds.  
“…Thank you,” Risda said quietly as he gave the waterskin back and wiped the crumbs off his face.  
“If you need anything else, just ask,” Marcon said as he wrapped up the remaining half of bread and put it back into the bag along with the waterskin.  
Risda sat in silence for a moment, fidgeting slightly. Marcon waited patiently for whatever he was about to say.  
“Well, there is one thing…,” Risda admitted sheepishly. His face reddened slightly as he looked away from Marcon. “Even with this blanket, I’m still pretty cold.”  
Marcon raised an eyebrow, somewhat confused, but Risda did not say anything more. After a minute of thinking, Marcon smiled brightly, finally understanding Risda’s request.  
“Heheh, alright. Whatever you need!” Marcon said cheerfully, making Risda blush even more. He chuckled, finding Risda’s shyness to be quite cute.  
Marcon took the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. They lay down on the floor together, facing each other. With his long, toned arms, Marcon hugged Risda’s form and brought Risda closer to his own body.  
“Feeling warmer?” Marcon asked, tightening his embrace.  
“Yes,” Risda replied quietly, staring into Marcon’s dark blue eyes. “Thank you for everything…”  
“I’d do anything for you, Risda,” Marcon said. After a pause, he added, “I love you.”  
Risda’s entire face was now a deep crimson, along with the tips of his ears. He looked away from Marcon and stayed silent, unsure of what to say.  
Marcon, now flustered by his own confession, nervously tried to prevent the situation from becoming awkward.  
“Oh, um, I didn’t mean to make you feel weird or anything,” Marcon stuttered. “If you don’t like me back-”  
“I-I love you, too…,” Risda muttered, barely loud enough for Marcon to hear. Marcon smiled, and they stared affectionately into each other’s eyes, their faces slowly inching closer together.  
Their lips finally met, and their eyes closed as they kissed. Marcon wrapped his arms around Risda’s waist, and Risda placed his hands on Marcon’s chest, gripping Marcon’s black tunic.  
After a couple seconds, the two parted for air. They smiled at each other, both faces now blushing. Once they regained their breath, Marcon went in for another kiss.  
As he placed his lips back onto Risda’s, Marcon moved to position himself above Risda. Surprised, Risda gasped, allowing Marcon’s tongue to slip into Risda’s mouth. Their tongues danced as Marcon lifted Risda’s legs and hoisted them up onto his own thighs, their bodies pressing against each other. Risda wrapped his arms around Marcon’s neck, deepening the kiss.  
When they parted for air again, Marcon lowered his head and pressed soft kisses onto Risda’s neck. His arms rubbed Risda’s sides before going underneath Risda’s white tunic to rub his stomach and chest. Risda moaned quietly, his hands running through Marcon’s hair.  
Marcon paused to sit up and remove Risda’s tunic along with his own. Afterwards, he dipped back down and went back to kissing Risda’s neck. His lips trailed down Risda’s neck until he reached his chest. He sucked on Risda’s left nipple as he pinched and teased the other one with his right hand. Risda moaned more loudly, his face and body heating up.  
Marcon continued downwards, gently kissing Risda’s chest and stomach. Once he reached the hem of Risda’s trousers, Marcon lifted his head and looked up at Risda, as if asking for permission. Risda, mouth open and eyes slightly glazed over with pleasure, gave a small nod.  
Marcon palmed the hard bump through Risda’s trousers, causing Risda to flinch and moan. After a little more teasing, Marcon grabbed both Risda’s trousers and undergarments and pulled them off. Embarrassed, Risda quickly looked away.  
Holding Risda’s dick with one hand, Marcon lowered his head again and placed a kiss onto the tip, which was now dripping with precum. He ran his tongue along Risda’s length and slowly enveloped most of it in his mouth. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked on Risda’s hard cock.  
“A-Ah! Marcon!” Risda moaned loudly, placing both hands on Marcon’s head and gripping his hair.  
Before Risda could come, Marcon quickly pulled away and took off his own trousers and undergarments. He stroked his own cock for a bit, making it harden even more.  
Marcon put his index finger into his own mouth, covering it with saliva. He then spread Risda’s legs apart and slowly pushed his finger into Risda’s tight hole. Risda gasped and moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. Once his entire finger was inside, Marcon stopped and waited for Risda to adjust to the feeling.  
“Are you okay?” Marcon asked as he noticed Risda’s face pinching in pain. After a minute, Risda nodded and urged Marcon to continue.  
Marcon gladly obliged, slowly inserting a second finger, and then a third. With three fingers inside Risda, Marcon started pumping his fingers in and out, gradually increasing in speed. Risda mewled and moaned, overcome with so much pleasure that his words were incoherent.  
Marcon removed his fingers and grabbed his own cock. He brought it closer and pressed the tip against Risda’s tight, puckering hole. He slowly slid his cock into Risda, the warmth of Risda’s body causing him to moan. Once he was fully inside Risda, Marcon lowered his upper body towards Risda’s, kissing away the tears that were starting to slide down Risda’s cheeks.  
“M-Move,” Risda uttered after getting used to Marcon’s length.  
Marcon lifted Risda’s legs even higher and started thrusting into and out of Risda repeatedly, first slowly but eventually picking up speed. The sounds of loud moans and slapping skin filled the room as Marcon pounded into Risda, deeper and faster with every thrust.  
“You feel so good, Risda,” Marcon panted. “You’re so tight… It’s amazing.”  
Risda was so overwhelmed with pleasure that the only way he could reply was by repeatedly yelling Marcon’s name.  
“M-Marcon! I’m gonna…,” Risda shouted, but before he could finish he screamed out Marcon’s name one last time before coming, streaks of white staining both of their stomachs. Marcon followed soon after, filling Risda’s hole with his hot seed.  
Coming down from his climax, Risda took deep, slow breaths. Marcon gently pulled out of Risda and lay down next to him, covering their sweaty bodies with the blanket.  
“That was amazing,” Marcon said, still somewhat out-of-breath. “You’re amazing.”  
“Yes, that was…a great experience,” Risda agreed, grinning.  
Marcon wrapped his arms around Risda and placed a kiss on Risda’s forehead.  
“I love you so much,” Marcon said, looking into Risda’s dark brown eyes.  
“I love you, too,” Risda said, resting his head against Marcon’s chest. Basking in each other’s warmth, they closed their eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. College AU Chapter 1 - Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of six chapters of my modern-day college AU. All of the characters in these chapters are D&D characters that I have converted into modern-day human college students (I kept their D&D names tho). Marcon, Risda, Shiji, Hino, and Morthos all belong to me. Quinn, Balan, Ignis, Gol, Celwin, Cib, and Astromus belong to the people that I play D&D with.

Chapter 1 – Meeting  
Thud, thud, thud. The stained halls of the Math and Science Building were mostly empty early in the morning aside from the freshmen students walking to class. One such freshman, a tall, toned, tan-skinned boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, frantically rushed to class, nearly dropping the books he was holding under his arm.  
He stopped abruptly in front of the open doorway leading into room 125. He stepped into the room, a lecture hall with a white board and podium near the entrance and tables on platforms that gradually ascended upwards. The room was completely empty, except for one person sitting in the spot closest to the doorway. The dark-haired boy took out his phone and checked the time. Twenty minutes early? Great job, Marcon…, he sighed and chastised himself.  
Marcon looked at the other person in the room, a short, slim boy with peach skin, black, disheveled hair, and dark brown eyes wearing a circular pair of glasses. The other boy glanced at Marcon momentarily, his droopy eyes heavy with fatigue, before returning to the book he was reading.  
Marcon grinned and proceeded to sit right next to the boy, placing his books on the table. He noticed the other boy’s eyes squint for a second, displeased that Marcon had decided to take the place beside him. The two sat in silence, Marcon looking around the room and the other boy focusing on his book.  
“So you got here early, too?” Marcon finally said.  
“Well, obviously,” the boy sighed, not looking up from his book.  
“Right, right,” Marcon said, laughing awkwardly. “I only got here early because I didn’t want to be late on the first day. I overestimated how long it would take to get to class, though…”  
“Clearly,” the boy simply stated.  
“Uh, well, why are you here so early?” Marcon asked.  
“As Ben Franklin once said, ‘Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise,’” the boy replied.  
“For real?” Marcon questioned, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the bags under the boy’s eyes.  
“I guess, to be fair, I only follow the ‘early to rise’ part of that quote, seeing as I do not sleep much,” the boy explained.  
“How many hours?”  
“Four and a half, usually. Six if I am feeling particularly self-indulgent.”  
“Wha- Only four and a half? I get all eight hours!”  
The boy closed his book and looked at Marcon, shaking his head.  
“You could be doing something more productive during those eight hours,” the boy said. “The only reason why I even bother to sleep is because my body needs rest.”  
“Wow, I’ve never met someone who doesn’t like sleeping until now…,” Marcon said. The boy pushed up his glasses with his index finger and smirked slightly. “By the way, my name is Marcon. I’m a first-year mechanical engineering major.”  
“Risda Windmaw, first-year business major,” the boy replied, shaking hands with Marcon.  
“Windmaw? Why does that name sound familiar?” Marcon wondered.  
“My father owns a large corporation,” Risda replied. “Also, I am the author of several popular fantasy novels.”  
“Oh, cool. What are they titled?” Marcon asked. Risda squinted his eyes and scowled at Marcon in response to his question.  
“Have you really not heard of the novels I have written?” Risda asked, and Marcon shook his head, causing Risda to sigh. “Well, I suppose I should not be surprised that a jock like you is not interested in reading.”  
“Wait, what?! What do you mean by that?” Marcon asked incredulously.  
“Obviously, you do not have the intellectual capacity to recognize good literature. Based on your varsity jacket, you must be one of those advanced jocks who gets ridiculous sports scholarships,” Risda explained. “How you ended up in this Calculus II class is beyond me.”  
“Then let me tell you how I got into this class!” Marcon said, trying not to get angry. “I took AP Calculus in high school and, through hard work and weeks of studying, got not just a four but a five on the AP exam.”  
“Oh, ah, well, I am very sorry for being quick to judge you,” Risda apologized as he fixed his glasses and cleared his throat, nervously trying to maintain his composure. “May I ask why you decided to major in mechanical engineering?”  
“My parents own a small artisan business that I helped out with before going to college, so I’m good at working with my hands,” Marcon replied. “I’m more interested in becoming an engineer than taking over the business, though, but my parents understood and said that as long as I’m happy with my career choices, then they’ll support me all the way.”  
“Hm, good for you,” Risda said in a slightly sad, monotone voice. “Not all parents support their child’s goals.”  
Marcon tilted his head and raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Risda simply returned to reading his book and did not respond. A couple minutes later, the professor and more students piled into the room. Throughout class, Marcon made small, witty comments trying to cheer Risda up, but Risda ignored him.  
At the end of class, Risda quickly packed up his book and other materials and left the classroom without saying a word.  
“Risda, wait up!” Marcon yelled, grabbing his own books and running after Risda.  
In a few long strides, Marcon managed to catch up, the two now walking side-by-side, but Risda did not acknowledge him.  
“Hey, uh, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?” Marcon asked.  
“Yes, I am fine,” Risda quickly replied. “Do not worry about it.”  
“I mean, you don’t seem alright,” Marcon said. “If it was something I said, then I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make a bad first impression.”  
“I am touched by your concern, especially since we have only just met, but you do not need to worry so much about me. I will be okay,” Risda assured. “And as for your first impression, it was good. I do not think badly of you if that makes you feel better.”  
“That’s good to hear then,” Marcon said, smiling at Risda. “It was nice talking to you, too, even though you kinda insulted me.”  
“Again, I apologize. My own first impression was not very friendly,” Risda said. “If there is anything I can do to amend my wrong-sayings, then please let me know.”  
“Actually, I did have something in mind. Can you help me with Calculus?” Marcon asked, and Risda raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
“Are you asking me to tutor you?” Risda questioned.  
“Well, yeah. You seem really smart, and I already know I’m going to need as much help as I can get,” Marcon clarified.  
“I suppose I can tutor you…,” Risda said cautiously. “But I will require monetary compensation.”  
“Sure thing! My parents are planning to send me money every other week, and I have a lot of pocket money from scholarships and awards, so I should be able to pay you,” Marcon agreed.  
“Alright, when would you like to meet up? And where?” Risda asked.  
“We can meet either in my dorm or yours. I need to check my schedule to see when I’m free,” Marcon replied. “Can I get your phone number so I can text you?”  
Risda stopped walking, pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pen from his bag, and scribbled down his number. He handed the paper to Marcon, who gladly took it.  
“I eagerly await for your message,” Risda said. “I must head to my next class now. Until next time, Marcon.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you around!” Marcon said. He waved goodbye as the two walked off in different directions.


	3. College AU Chapter 2 - Tutoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check College AU Chapter 1 for more notes.

Chapter 2 - Tutoring  
“Gah, I just don’t get it!” Marcon shouted in frustration. He was in his dorm room sitting at his desk and trying to study, his Calculus II textbook and numerous pages of meticulous and detailed notes sprawled out in front of him.  
Risda, who was sitting on the floor next to him, looked up from his laptop and asked, “What are you having trouble with now?”  
“Everything!” Marcon replied, putting his hands on his head and sighing. “I’m totally gonna fail this calc midterm…”  
The room was silent for a few minutes. Risda put his laptop on the carpeted floor and stood up. He placed his hand on Marcon’s back and gently patted it. Marcon placed his hands on his desk and turned to look up at Risda.  
“Calm down and take a breath. You have been studying for a few hours, and you need a break,” Risda advised.  
“This is probably the worst time to take a break! The midterm is next week, and if I don’t figure this out now, then I’m screwed!” Marcon panicked.  
“Trying to cram all the information in your head will just make you more frustrated. Take a break,” Risda repeated.  
“But…”  
“Marcon. I am being serious here, more serious than usual.”  
“Alright, alright, fine,” Marcon grumbled. He sighed and climbed into his bed located next to his desk. “Wake me up in like twenty minutes.”  
Risda nodded and sat back down on the floor, grabbing his laptop and continuing his work. Marcon closed his eyes and fell asleep in only a few minutes. Once Marcon was asleep, Risda put his laptop aside again and stood back up. He piled up the pages of notes and put them into Marcon’s textbook, closing it. Afterwards, he walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.  
A little more than twenty minutes later, Risda returned to Marcon’s dorm room holding a plastic bag. He placed the bag on Marcon’s chair and walked up to the bed.  
“Wake up,” Risda said, shaking Marcon’s body. Marcon grumbled and sat up, stretching his body. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.  
“What…What’s in the bag?” Marcon asked groggily.  
Risda grabbed the plastic bag and placed it on Marcon’s bed, replying, “I often see you eating these, so I decided to get you some.”  
Marcon looked inside and saw three bags of salt and pepper chips and one bottle of orange soda. He smiled and suddenly pulled Risda into a tight hug, causing Risda’s face to redden slightly.  
“You’re the best! This is the second nicest thing you’ve done for me!” Marcon cheered, letting go of Risda.  
“Second? What was the first?” Risda asked, fixing his glasses and trying to maintain composure.  
“Agreeing to tutor me,” Marcon replied, opening one of the bags of salt and pepper chips and tossing a few chips into his mouth.  
“Right, of course,” Risda said as he picked up his laptop and sat down on Marcon’s chair, placing the laptop on his lap.  
“Do you want some?” Marcon offered Risda, his mouth still half full of chips.  
“No, thank you,” Risda declined, returning to his own work.  
“Are you sure?” Marcon asked. “I mean, you bought them so they’re pretty much yours.”  
“I bought them with the money you paid me for tutoring you, so, technically, whatever is in that plastic bag belongs to you,” Risda stated.  
“I guess you’re right,” Marcon said. “But if you’re hungry, then just let me know and I’ll share some with you.”  
“Do not worry about me. I will be alright,” Risda assured.  
“You know, you always say that, especially when I try to offer you something,” Marcon pointed out, shoving more chips into his mouth.  
“Say what?” Risda asked.  
“That you’re alright. But I never really know whether or not you’re telling the truth.”  
“Well…most of the time I am alright. I am an adult, so I do not need you or anyone else worrying about me. I am capable of taking care of myself and making my own decisions.”  
“But it doesn’t hurt letting someone help you occasionally, especially when you need it. And I’m your friend, so I’m supposed to look out for you.”  
Risda paused for a moment before finally admitting, “…You are an interesting one, Marcon Starvale.”  
“Huh? How so?” Marcon asked, taking a sip of orange soda.  
“You are more open with your compassion for me even though I tell you not to worry,” Risda explained.  
“Oh… Well, when you put it that way, it makes me sound weird,” Marcon said, laughing nervously.  
“I do not think it is weird,” Risda said, nervously adjusting his glasses and averting his eyes. “In fact, I find it…touching. I should be thanking you for thinking of my well-being.”  
“O-Oh! Uh, no problem then!” Marcon said. He gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks blushed a bit. Risda cleared his throat and quickly turned his head to the other side, but Marcon was able to see Risda starting to blush as well.  
“Let us continue studying,” Risda suggested.  
“R-Right! Can you pass me my book?” Marcon asked.  
Risda picked up Marcon’s textbook and held it out in front of Marcon. When Marcon reached over to place his hands on the sides of the textbook and take it from Risda, his hands accidentally moved so that they were touching Risda’s. They stared at each other in shock for a moment until Risda hastily pulled his hands back and looked away, his face now a deep crimson. Marcon could feel his face rapidly heat up as well.  
“Uh, so back to studying!” Marcon said, trying to make the situation less awkward.  
“Y-Yes, of course,” Risda said, adjusting his glasses.  
As much as they both tried to forget what had just happened, the memory of that moment persisted in the back of their minds. Aside from the slight awkwardness, the rest of the tutoring session went by smoothly, with Marcon finally understanding the topics that had previously frustrated him.  
At the end of the session, Marcon stood up from his bed and pulled Risda into another hug, holding Risda a few inches off the ground.  
“You’re the absolute best, Risda!” Marcon cheered. “Thank you much for helping me!”  
“N-No problem,” Risda stuttered, grinning nervously. “I need to return to my dorm now, though.”  
“Oh yeah, sorry!” Marcon said, chuckling. He put Risda back down, the two now face-to-face with Marcon’s hands still on Risda’s waist.  
They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, their faces blushing madly but neither one saying a word. Slowly, their faces started to inch closer and closer until their lips were only a few centimeters away.  
Suddenly, the door slammed open, and in stepped a tall, lanky male with dirty blonde hair, peach skin, and dark green eyes wearing a black, long-sleeved sweater, ripped jeans, and an acoustic guitar strapped to his back.  
Risda and Marcon turned their heads to look at the doorway, and, upon seeing that someone had just walked in, they immediately separated from each other. The one standing in the doorway stared at them with wide eyes.  
“Uh, did I…interrupt something?” the blonde boy asked, looking at Marcon.  
“No, of course not! We weren’t doing anything! Nothing!” Marcon nervously replied.  
“Alriiiight,” the blonde boy said skeptically, raising an eyebrow. He stepped in, took the guitar off his back, and sat down at the other desk in the room.  
“Uh, Cib, I thought you said you were going to be back by 11,” Marcon said to the blonde, checking the time and realizing it was almost 10:30.  
“Quinn had to leave early, so we ended band practice earlier than usual,” Cib explained, placing his guitar on his lap and tuning it.  
“Right, sure, yeah,” Marcon sighed.  
“You know we’re roommates, right? If you and your boyfriend wanted the room to yourselves, then you should have told me,” Cib said. “I would have stayed at a Shiji’s while you two did your do.”  
“Cib! What the hell?!” Marcon shouted, his face reddening with embarrassment and anger. “We weren’t doing anything!”  
“Right, right, whatever you say, Marc,” Cib said, smirking. He winked at Marcon, put on a pair of black, wireless headphones, and proceeded to strum his guitar.  
Marcon breathed slowly, calming himself down, while Risda simply stood there, dumbfounded. Once Marcon was no longer angry, he looked at Risda and said, “Hey, let me walk you back to your dorm.”  
Hearing Marcon speak to him, Risda snapped out of his trance and picked up his laptop, avoiding eye contact with Marcon. The two walked together to Risda’s dorm in silence, an awkward air surrounding them.  
Once the two were in front of the door leading into Risda’s room, Risda turned to face Marcon and said, “Thank you for walking me back.”  
“No problem,” Marcon replied. “By the way, sorry about Cib.”  
“Do not worry about it,” Risda stated. He turned to walk into his room, but hesitated before turning back towards Marcon.  
“Listen, I have been contemplating about this for a while and…well, I do not wish for monetary compensation any longer,” Risda said, his cheeks reddening and his eyes looking away from Marcon.  
“What do you mean?” Marcon asked, confused and slightly worried.  
“We have known each other for a while, so it does not feel right to ask you for payment,” Risda explained. “Your company and support are enough.”  
Marcon stood silent for a moment, eyes wide with surprise. Eventually, he smiled at Risda and nodded in understanding. Risda gave him a small smile back and turned to face the door.  
“Goodnight, then. I will see you tomorrow,” Risda said as he opened the door.  
“Goodnight to you, too, Risda,” Marcon said. He watched Risda enter his room and close the door behind him before he walked back to his own room.


	4. College AU Chapter 3 - Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check College AU Chapter 1 for more notes.

Chapter 3 - Confession  
“Seven Nation Army is a classic. Plus, playing the bassline on my bass helps me get into my music-writing mood,” Cib said while tuning his bass. The person sitting on his bed, a short girl with tan skin, round, dark brown eyes, and jet, black hair in a pixie cut wearing jeans and a pale pink hoodie, crossed her arms and shook her head.  
“But every time I come here, you’re only playing the bass part of that one song and nothing else. Can’t you play something else?” the girl argued.  
“Maybe when you stop listening to so much K-Pop, you’ll understand,” Cib retorted. “But for now, Shiji, you’re just in the dark.”  
Shiji rolled her eyes and looked over at Marcon, who was lying down on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling.  
“You must like staring at flat walls, huh? Maybe even more than staring at Risda,” Shiji teased, smirking. At the mention of Risda, Marcon suddenly sat up and looked around frantically, causing Shiji and Cib to laugh. Marcon glared at the two and lay back down.  
“You guys don’t know anything,” Marcon said.  
“Really? I’m pretty sure we know more than you,” Shiji said. Marcon looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
“Hush, Shiji, don’t waste the surprise,” Cib said, and Shiji nodded. She moved her hand over her mouth as if to zip it closed. Marcon scowled at her and turned so that he was lying down on his side, his back towards the other two.  
“You know if you like Risda so much, you should just tell him,” Shiji stated nonchalantly. Marcon immediately sat back up and looked at her.  
“H-How did you know?” Marcon asked, and Shiji rolled her eyes.  
“It’s pretty obvious that you two like each other. You’re both just too oblivious to realize it,” Cib explained.  
“Please, there’s no way Risda likes me back,” Marcon sighed. “He’s a super smart guy who has written popular fantasy novels and is the son of a super rich businessman.”  
“And you’re the handsome, star goalie of the Division I hockey team who everyone loves even though you’re still a freshman,” Shiji said. “Your point?”  
“I’m not as great as everyone thinks I am, you know,” Marcon said.  
“And neither is Risda,” Shiji retorted. “You two should just suck it up so you can start sucking each other, yeah?”  
Cib laughed hysterically at Shiji’s comment while Marcon blushed and glared at her.  
“Shiji has a point,” Cib admitted once he had calmed down. “Just tell him how you feel, and if he doesn’t feel the same, then that’s fine. If he does, then good for you. You’ll never know until you ask.”  
“It was the same with me and Hino,” Shiji added. “I didn’t want to tell him how I felt because I was scared he wouldn’t like me back, but once I did tell him, it turned out that Hino felt the exact same way. We wouldn’t be in a relationship if we didn’t take that risk.”  
“Fine, fine, I get it,” Marcon grumbled. “But how do I even tell him?”  
“Just ask to meet up someplace and then tell him there. It doesn’t need to be special or anything,” Shiji replied, and Cib nodded in agreement.  
“Alright, I guess. But if this doesn’t work, then you two are paying for the bags of chips that I’ll be eating while crying,” Marcon said as he reluctantly grabbed his cell phone.  
Meanwhile, Risda was in his Creative Writing class sitting at his desk and staring blankly at his laptop in front of him. To his right was a tall, slightly buff male with shaggy, light brown hair, peach skin, and yellowish-brown eyes wearing beige cargo pants and a black, graphic t-shirt with a picture of a brass dragon on it. To Risda’s left was a slightly shorter, gaunt male with disheveled, black and gray hair, pale white skin with red undertones, and golden brown eyes wearing a stained, blue hoodie and ripped jeans.  
“I have a great idea for my next project!” the one wearing the hoodie exclaimed to the other two. “It’s gonna be about a guy who makes a pact with a powerful god of knowledge for magical power. In exchange, the guy has to find an ancient artifact for his patron.”  
“That sounds pretty interesting,” the one wearing the dragon shirt said. “I’m going to write about a dragonborn hermit who makes contact with society for the first time after being away from it for a long time.”  
“Nice! Let me read your first draft, and I’ll let you read mine,” the one with the hoodie said, and the one with the dragon t-shirt nodded. “How about you, Risda? What are you going to write about?”  
“Huh? What did you say?” Risda asked, snapping out of his trance. “Sorry, I was not paying attention… Please repeat what you said.”  
“Me and Ignis were talking about what we were going to write for the next project. Ignis is gonna write about dragons, and I’m gonna write about a warlock,” the one with the hoodie replied.  
“Yeah, and then Balan asked what you are going to write about, but you didn’t hear him,” Ignis said.  
“Right, my apologies…,” Risda said. “I still do not know what I am going to write about, unfortunately.”  
“You seem kinda distracted, Risda. What’s going on?” Balan asked.  
“It’s…It’s nothing,” Risda said, adjusting his glasses.  
“Is this about that Marcon guy?” Ignis questioned, and Risda flinched at the mention of Marcon’s name.  
“N-No, of course not,” Risda stuttered, his cheeks reddening as he looked away from the two.  
“Really? I see you guys hanging out a lot around campus,” Balan said. “You must really like each other.”  
“Ridiculous! Do not mention that ever again,” Risda angrily demanded. Balan and Ignis looked at each other, confused.  
“So you do like him, right?” Balan said, looking back at Risda. “You should just tell him.”  
“Yeah, what’s the worst that could happen?” Ignis agreed.  
“He could reject my feelings and never speak to me ever again,” Risda said.  
“Alternatively, he could accept your feelings and ask to be your significant other,” Balan argued.  
“I am not risking my own feelings being hurt just to know whether or not he likes me as well,” Risda huffed.  
“You’ll never get anywhere in life with that kind of attitude, Risda. You of all people should understand the risk of putting yourself out there for people to judge,” Ignis said, and Balan nodded in agreement.  
Risda crossed his arms and closed his eyes, not saying a word. After a couple minutes, he sighed, opened his eyes, and said, “Fine, I will contact him. If this does not go well, then I am putting blame on both of you.”  
In the exact same moment that Risda brought his cell phone out of his pocket, he received a text message from Marcon. After reading the text, Risda’s eyes widened in surprise and fear.  
“What’s wrong now?” Balan asked.  
Risda stared at the two, mouth agape, before replying, “He…He wants to meet me in private later today.”  
“Wow, that was quick,” Balan mumbled to Ignis.  
“Well then I guess that means he has feelings for you as well, right?” Ignis asked.  
“I… No, no it does not. He simply wants to see me, that is all,” Risda stated. Ignis rolled his eyes, and Balan gently smacked himself in the face.  
“How could someone so smart be so oblivious?” Ignis wondered, but Risda ignored him as he texted Marcon confirming their meeting.  
Later that day, Marcon was sitting on a bench outside of the Math and Science Building while waiting for Risda. After a few minutes, he saw Risda walk up to him and sit down next to him. The two sat in silence, not looking at each other and unsure of what to say.  
“Um, there’s something I need to say,” Marcon said, looking at Risda.  
“I have something to tell you as well,” Risda said, adjusting his glasses but still not looking at Marcon.  
“Really? Uh, then you can go first,” Marcon said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.  
“No, you go first. I insist,” Risda said, turning his head to face Marcon.  
“Alright… How about we both go at the same time?” Marcon suggested.  
“…I suppose we can try that,” Risda said.  
“On the count of three… Three, two, one…”  
“I-I have feelings for you!”  
“I really like you!” they both said simultaneously. Once they realized what the other had just said, their faces reddened. Risda quickly looked away and nervously fixed his glasses. Marcon stared at him, mouth agape, until eventually he started smiling.  
“W-Wait, so you feel the same way?” Marcon asked just to be sure, and Risda gave a small nod.  
Suddenly, Marcon pulled Risda into a tight hug, Risda’s face and ears now a deep red. He smiled and laughed happily, and Risda managed to grin slightly.  
“I was so worried you wouldn’t feel the same!” Marcon said, letting go of Risda.  
“I was scared as well,” Risda said. “But now that I have told you how I feel, and you feel the same way, I feel infinitely better.”  
“Um, so does this mean we’re…boyfriends or something?” Marcon asked, his face blushing.  
“I believe that is how romantic relationships work,” Risda replied, nervously averting his gaze.  
“Cool! So I guess we should go on a date, right? How does Friday afternoon sound?” Marcon asked.  
“That sounds good to me,” Risda replied, grinning at Marcon. The two then stood up and walked back to the dorms, holding hands.


	5. College AU Chapter 4 - First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check College AU Chapter 1 for more notes.

Chapter 4 - First Date  
Marcon scoured through his wardrobe trying to find something nice to wear, clothes piling up on his bed. On the other side of the room, Cib was writing lyrics with his bandmate Quinn, a short, skinny male with reddish brown hair, peach skin, and dark brown eyes wearing a white dress shirt and black pants.  
“Why do you keep trying to change my lyrics into limericks? They’re fine as is,” Cib said, looking over pages of lyrics that Quinn had marked.  
“Because limericks are witty and fun to write,” Quinn replied. He then looked over at Marcon and asked, “What’s up with your roommate?”  
“Oh, he’s getting ready for a date with his boyfriend,” Cib replied, strumming his acoustic guitar.  
“Coldhot,” Quinn mumbled.  
“What did you say?” Cib asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Nothing,” Quinn said, going back to writing limericks.  
Marcon finally decided to wear a dark blue, long-sleeved, button-down shirt with black jeans. After he put on the clothes and combed his hair, he walked out of the dorm to go meet up with Risda.  
Meanwhile, Risda was still looking at himself in the mirror. A while ago, he had decided on a white dress shirt, black tie, and black dress pants, but even though he put the clothes on, he still did not feel ready to go.  
Risda’s roommate, Morthos, a tall, lanky male with short, black hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin, watched Risda in amusement.  
“I think you look fine,” Morthos finally said. “Don’t worry so much about how you look.”  
“But what if Marcon does not think I look fine? I do not want to disappoint him,” Risda said.  
“You won’t,” Morthos assured. “He’s your boyfriend, isn’t he? He’ll think you look good no matter what you wear.”  
“Alright, I suppose,” Risda sighed. After grabbing his wallet, cell phone, and keys, Risda left the room to meet up with Marcon.  
The two met up at a bus stop on campus and rode the bus off-campus to someplace downtown. Once the two got off the bus, Risda looked at Marcon, who was checking his cell phone for directions.  
“Where are we going?” Risda asked as Marcon moved closer to Risda so he could hold Risda’s hand.  
“Shiji told me about a cool café a few blocks from here,” Marcon replied. “Just follow me.”  
“What is so special about this café?” Risda asked as the two walked side-by-side, hand-in-hand.  
“I think Shiji said it’s a…bunny café? I don’t remember,” Marcon answered. “She just sent me the address saying that she and Hino go there all the time.”  
“Shiji? The same girl who gave you a sushi burrito filled with spicy tuna and wasabi when you asked her to buy you one?” Risda asked.  
“Yup, that’s her,” Marcon replied. “She’s definitely interesting… I’m surprise Hino can keep up with her.”  
After a couple minutes of chatting and walking, Marcon and Risda stopped in front of a pastel-colored café with a large, pastel pink sign shaped like a bunny’s head that read “兎のカフェ”. Inside, the café was relatively small. In the middle of the café was open space, and surrounding the open space were square tables that were low to the ground. People were sitting on cushions instead of chairs.  
Throughout the whole café, there were actual living rabbits of all different shapes and sizes. Some were resting inside cages, while others were being pet and fed by the customers. Most were in the open center of the café, playing and hopping around.  
Once Marcon and Risda were seated, two waiters approached them. One was holding menus while the other was holding two small bunnies, a white one in his left hand and a gray one in his right. The first waiter gave Marcon and Risda each a menu, and the second waiter placed a bunny in each of their laps.  
“This is certainly interesting,” Risda stated, gently petting the white bunny in his lap. “Shiji was the one who recommended this place? I did not expect her to be the type to like this kind of thing.”  
“You’d be surprised. Shiji actually really likes cute things,” Marcon said.  
After spending a little less than an hour eating cake with tea and playing with bunnies, Marcon and Risda left the café and walked to the nearby park.  
“It looked like you were having fun,” Marcon said, moving next to Risda so the two could hold hands.  
“I suppose you could say that,” Risda said. “I am glad Shiji made that recommendation.”  
As they entered the park, they walked past someone sitting on a bench and feeding birds.  
“I mean, she may tease me a lot, but in the end, I⸺”  
“Risda?!” a voice suddenly said. Marcon and Risda turned around to see the person who was feeding birds stand up from the bench. He was a short male with reddish-brown hair, peach skin, and dark green eyes wearing a gray hoodie and jeans.  
“Astromus…,” Risda muttered.  
“Um, do you two know each other or something?” Marcon asked, looking back and forth between both of them.  
“We went to the same high school,” Risda replied. “The only time we actually interacted was during chemistry class.”  
“And do you remember what you did to me in chemistry class?” Astromus asked angrily.  
Risda sighed and answered, “Astromus, that happened in sophomore year. We are college freshmen now.”  
“You set my sleeve on fire during a chemistry lab!” Astromus shouted. “You nearly killed me!”  
“You are exaggerating. It was only a small fire,” Risda said.  
“You were just jealous that I was better at chemistry than you,” Astromus said.  
“No, I was not,” Risda stated impatiently. “The fire was entirely an accident.”  
“You know what isn’t an accident, though? This!”  
Suddenly, Astromus threw his bag of bread crumbs at Risda and Marcon, covering them with bread crumbs. Large groups of birds started to flock around the two.  
“Shit, run!” Marcon shouted. He grabbed Risda’s hand and started running, numerous birds chasing after them. Astromus laughed as he watched them.  
After several minutes of running, the birds stopped chasing Marcon and Risda. Tired, the two rested on top of a grassy hill in the middle of the park.  
“Sorry about that…,” Risda panted as he lay down next to Marcon.  
“Don’t worry about it! It wasn’t your fault or anything,” Marcon assured. The two gazed at the stars in the night sky and chatted for about half an hour before deciding to head back to campus.  
Once the two were back on campus, Marcon walked Risda back to Risda’s dorm. When they stopped in front of the door leading into Risda’s dorm, Risda turned to face Marcon.  
“Thank you so much for this…first date. Despite one obvious interference, I had fun,” Risda said, his cheeks blushing and his eyes looking anywhere except at Marcon. “I…look forward to our next date.”  
“I’m glad you had fun! You can choose where we go for our next date if you want,” Marcon said, and Risda nodded.  
They stood in silence for a second until Marcon wrapped his arms around Risda’s waist and pulled him into a hug. Risda hesitated before closing his eyes, pressing his head against Marcon’s chest, and hugging back. The two stood there in each other’s arms, not saying a word.  
The two partly separated, Marcon’s hands still on Risda’s waist. They looked into each other’s eyes, their faces both red. Slowly, their faces inched closer to each other until their lips touched in a gentle kiss.  
After a minute, they pulled away for air. Marcon smiled at Risda, who nervously fixed his glasses and looked away. They kissed one last time before Marcon finally let Risda go.  
“Good night! I’ll see you tomorrow,” Marcon said.  
“Yes, and I hope you have a good night as well,” Risda said. Marcon watched Risda walk into his room and close the door behind him. He then walked back to his own dorm, smiling happily along the way.


	6. College AU Chapter 5 - Study Date (slightly NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check College AU Chapter 1 for more notes.  
> WARNING: SLIGHTLY NSFW

Chapter 5 - Study Date (slightly NSFW)  
Marcon untied the laces on his hockey skates before placing them into his locker. He started removing the hockey goalie gear he was wearing when a tall, buff male with light brown skin, dark gray hair in a buzz cut, and bright green eyes wearing hockey gear as well walked up to him.  
“Hey Marcon, how are you?” the buff male asked as he sat down next to Marcon on the bench.  
“Huh? Oh, hey Gol,” Marcon said, turning to look at the one sitting beside him. “I’m doing okay. You?”  
“Pretty good,” Gol said as he reached down to untie his laces. “You seemed kinda distracted today during practice. What was up with that?”  
“Distracted? Why would you say that?” Marcon asked.  
“You got hit in the goalie mask with the hockey puck, which never happens because you’re usually paying attention,” Gol explained.  
“…I guess you’re right,” Marcon said. “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”  
“If something is distracting our star goalie and causing him to lose focus, then I’m pretty sure I should be worried,” Gol said. “Just tell me what’s going on. I won’t tell anyone else.”  
Marcon sighed and looked around to make sure nobody else was listening. He leaned closer to Gol and, in a quieter voice, said, “My boyfriend, Risda, and I have been dating for almost six months, and our six-month anniversary is coming up. I want to give him a gift to show how happy I am that we’ve been in a relationship for so long, but I don’t know what to get. It’s been on my mind this whole week, but I still can’t think of anything.”  
“Hm, well, to be honest, I’m not very good with that kind of stuff, so I can’t really tell you what you should get,” Gol said. “But whatever you do get, I’m sure your boyfriend will like it.”  
“Thanks, Gol. Your support is all I need,” Marcon said. Once he finished taking off his gear and putting it into his locker, Marcon left the locker room and headed to the Liberal Arts Building. Along the way, he met up with Shiji, and the two talked as they walked together.  
“Got any hot plans for your six-month anniversary?” Shiji asked, smirking.  
“N-No! Shiji, come on…,” Marcon nervously replied, and Shiji laughed.  
“I’m only partly kidding,” Shiji said.  
“How about you and Hino? What did you two do for your six-month anniversary?” Marcon asked.  
“A girl like me doesn’t kiss and tell,” Shiji said, winking and pressing her index finger to her lips. Marcon rolled his eyes and kept walking.  
Meanwhile, Risda was sitting on a bench in the Liberal Arts Building. Ignis was sitting to his left, and to Ignis’s left was a short, slender girl with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, light copper skin, and brown eyes wearing a black leather jacket, black leggings, and dark brown, knee-high boots.  
“So I was looking for cool dragon figures to add to my collection, and I managed to find this mint condition Tiamat figure at a good price,” Ignis said, showing Risda something on his cell phone.  
“Yes, that is quite a good deal for you,” Risda said, nodding in approval.  
“You guys are nerds,” the girl sitting by them sighed, rolling her eyes.  
At that moment, Marcon and Shiji walked up to them. When the girl on the bench saw Shiji, she stood up.  
“Hey, Shiji, what are you doing here?” the girl asked, extending her fist to Shiji.  
“Just walking with this lame-o,” Shiji said, pointing at Marcon and bumping fists with the girl. “How about you, Celwin?”  
“Wait, how do you and Celwin know each other?” Risda asked.  
“Me and Cel are roommates,” Shiji replied, and Celwin nodded.  
“Hey, by the way, did you steal my red hair band?” Celwin asked Shiji.  
“Yeah, but only because you stole ten bucks from me,” Shiji responded.  
“You…You steal from each other?” Risda asked, extremely confused. “Why are you still roommates if you steal from each other?”  
“We take each other’s stuff without asking, yeah, but we both know when the other stole something. We can’t really hide anything from each other,” Shiji explained.  
“Also, Shiji is pretty cool. Well, cooler than you nerds at least,” Celwin said, fist-bumping Shiji again.  
“Anyway, it was nice seeing you guys, but I gotta go,” Shiji said, starting to walk away. “My D&D group is meeting in a couple minutes.”  
“Nerd!” Celwin called out as Shiji left. Shiji turned momentarily to stick her tongue out at Celwin but then continued on her way.  
“Ignis and I need to go, too,” Celwin said, and Ignis nodded as he stood up. The two waved goodbye at Risda and Marcon and walked off. Marcon and Risda then proceeded to walk to Marcon’s dorm room for their weekly study session.  
Marcon sat at his desk mulling over his math homework while Risda sat on the ground beside him, working on his laptop. After two hours of working, Marcon sighed, closed his books, and jumped into his bed.  
“Finished already, or are you just taking a break?” Risda asked, looking at Marcon.  
“Just taking a break. Come here and take a break with me,” Marcon said, motioning Risda to climb into his bed. Risda rolled his eyes and reluctantly lay down next to Marcon.  
Marcon wrapped his arms around Risda, and the two cuddled for a couple minutes. Before either of them could fall asleep, Marcon suddenly moved to position himself on top of Risda.  
Risda and Marcon stared into each other’s eyes, and soon enough their lips met. When Risda parted his lips slightly, Marcon pushed his tongue into Risda’s mouth. As their tongues danced, Risda wrapped his arms around Marcon’s neck to deepen the kiss. Marcon’s hands rubbed Risda’s sides until he managed to slip them underneath Risda’s dress shirt. He stroked Risda’s chest from under his shirt, causing Risda to moan.  
Still kissing Risda, Marcon moved his hands to unbutton Risda’s shirt. He managed to unbutton two when the door suddenly slammed open. In walked Quinn and Cib, who both stared at Marcon and Risda.  
Marcon and Risda immediately separated from each other, their faces deep red. Cib sighed and rolled his eyes, clearly not surprised. Quinn, on the other hand, started laughing hysterically.  
“Is it just me, or is it pretty hot in here?” Quinn joked, and Cib groaned.  
“Cib, I thought you said you were going to be at archery practice!” Marcon said, incredibly embarrassed.  
“Yeah, I did, but I forgot my bow,” Cib stated nonchalantly. He reached into his closet and pulled out a black archery bow. Afterwards, he winked at Marcon and walked out of the room, Quinn following him and still laughing.  
“Ugh, I’m so sorry about that,” Marcon said to Risda, who was simply laying there dumbfounded.  
“It’s…It’s alright,” Risda said as he sat up. “I am going to return to my dorm.”  
“Wh-What? But we didn’t even finish!” Marcon protested as Risda fixed his shirt and climbed out of Marcon’s bed.  
“I am no longer in the mood, unfortunately,” Risda said, picking up his laptop and starting to head out.  
“Then what am I supposed to do?” Marcon said, motioning to the large, apparent bump in his pants.  
“Take care of it yourself,” Risda said, walking out of the room. “See you tomorrow.”  
Once Risda had left the room, Marcon sighed, grabbed the box of tissues on his desk, and unbuttoned his pants.


	7. College AU Chapter 6 - Gifts (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check College AU Chapter 1 for more notes.  
> WARNING: NSFW!!

Chapter 6 - Gifts (NSFW)  
“Seven Nation Army, again? Really, Cib? Don’t you know how to play something else?” Shiji sighed, sitting on Cib’s bed and crossing her arms.  
“We’ve already been over this, Shiji,” Cib said, continuing to play on his bass guitar.  
Shiji rolled her eyes and looked over at Marcon, who was sitting at his desk doing something on his laptop.  
“Today’s your six-month anniversary with Risda, isn’t it?” Shiji asked Marcon, who looked over at her.  
“Yeah, and I’m super nervous!” Marcon replied, his leg rapidly moving up and down.  
“Why? You should be glad that you two have been together for six months,” Shiji wondered.  
“I am glad, but I just want to make sure that nothing goes wrong today,” Marcon said.  
“Is that why you’ve been checking the weather every five minutes?” Shiji asked, smirking.  
“Shiji, this is serious,” Marcon said, turning back to his laptop.  
“Alright, alright,” Shiji sighed. “What are you two planning to do?”  
“Well, we’re going to have dinner at some fancy restaurant that Risda’s roommate Morthos recommended,” Marcon explained. “I’m gonna give Risda a gift during dinner. Afterwards, we’re probably just gonna chill or something.”  
“Gift? What’d you get?”  
“I found a really cool notebook online that looks like a wizard’s spell book, and I bought it for Risda since he likes fantasy stuff.”  
“Wow, that’s actually pretty thoughtful of you. Good job.”  
“What did you and Hino get each other for your six-month anniversary?”  
“He got me a video game that I really wanted, and I gave him a scrapbook that I made with pictures of us inside.”  
“Wow! I didn’t know you scrapbooked.”  
“I don’t,” Shiji said. “I had to ask three of my friends to help me, including Celwin. But it was all worth it. He looked so happy when I gave it to him. His expression was so cute…”  
“Can you guys not talk about gross, love stuff while I’m jamming?” Cib said as he took off his headphones and stopped playing his guitar.  
Shiji and Marcon laughed, and Cib simply rolled his eyes.  
Meanwhile, Risda was walking back to his dorm with Ignis and Balan. While Ignis and Balan were having an intense discussion about dragons, Risda, who would normally join in, was instead staring off into space.  
“What do you think, Risda?” Balan asked, but Risda did not respond. Ignis snapped his fingers in front of Risda’s face, causing Risda to come out of his trance.  
“Huh? Oh, my apologies…,” Risda said, fixing his glasses.  
“What’s bothering you now? Is it about Marcon?” Ignis asked.  
“Ah, yes… Our six-month anniversary is today, but I still do not have a suitable gift for him,” Risda explained.  
“Well then, what does Marcon like?” Balan asked.  
“Hockey, salt and pepper chips, orange soda, building robot figures…,” Risda said as he searched his mind for answers.  
“Get him a figure-building set,” Ignis suggested, but Risda shook his head.  
“No, he already has numerous of those,” Risda said. “I would risk giving him a set that he already has.”  
“How about new hockey skates?” Balan suggested.  
“No, he bought new skates last week,” Risda said. “But that does give me an idea…”  
“I must take my leave in order to put this idea into fruition,” Risda stated, running ahead of Ignis and Balan. “Thank you both for your help!”  
Ignis and Balan gave each other confused looks as they watched Risda run to his dorm.  
Later that day, Marcon and Risda met up during the evening and rode a bus to go off-campus. During dinner, Marcon present his gift to Risda.  
“This is an amazing gift!” Risda exclaimed, examining the notebook. “Thank you very much!”  
“I’m glad you like it,” Marcon said, smiling proudly.  
“I have a gift for you as well, but I left it at my dorm,” Risda said, putting the notebook away.  
“Alright, then let’s head to your dorm after eating,” Marcon said.  
Once the two finished dinner, they rode a bus back to campus and walked to Risda’s dorm. The two entered the room, and Risda picked up the hockey goalie stick that was on his desk and gave it to Marcon.  
“Here, for you,” Risda said as Marcon took the hockey stick.  
“Whoa, a new goalie stick! Cool!” Marcon exclaimed as he examined it. When he saw the blade, his eyes widened.  
“No way… Is that Carey Price’s autograph?” Marcon asked in disbelief. “I love Carey Price! He’s my inspiration!”  
“Yes, indeed it is,” Risda confirmed, and Marcon immediately hugged him.  
“How did you get his autograph?” Marcon asked, letting go of Risda.  
“Business secret,” Risda replied, grinning.  
Suddenly, Marcon put the goalie stick down and pressed his lips against Risda’s, who closed his eyes and kissed back. As the two made out, Risda led Marcon to his bed, where Marcon positioned himself so that he was on top of Risda and Risda was lying on his back.  
The two parted for air and took off their shirts. Once they were removed, Marcon started kissing and biting Risda’s neck. Risda moaned loudly whenever Marcon bit down, leaving marks. Marcon then went lower to kiss Risda’s chest, then Risda’s stomach, his fingers pinching and playing with Risda’s nipples as he did so. Once he reached the hem of Risda’s pants, he looked up at Risda for permission.  
“L-Let me…,” Risda muttered. He sat up and pushed Marcon down, moving so that he was on top and Marcon was lying down on his back.  
Risda unbuttoned Marcon’s pants and removed them, along with Marcon’s boxers. He gently stroked Marcon’s long cock, precum dripping from the tip. He bent down and placed his lips on the tip, slowly covering it with his mouth, causing Marcon to moan. As soon as Marcon’s entire length was in Risda’s mouth, Risda started moving his head up and down, sucking Marcon’s cock and occasionally making small gag noises.  
“Ah, Risda…,” Marcon moaned. He grabbed Risda’s hair and gently thrusted into Risda’s mouth, wanting more friction.  
Before Marcon could come, Risda pulled away and proceeded to take off his own pants and boxers. Risda then positioned himself above Marcon’s cock and was about to go down until Marcon stopped him.  
“You’re not ready yet,” Marcon said. He sat up and pushed Risda down so that Risda was on all fours.  
Marcon put his middle finger into his mouth and covered it with saliva before slowly pushing it into Risda’s hole. He pumped his finger in and out of Risda, gradually picking up speed as Risda moaned loudly. He then inserted another finger and then another until he was now thrusting three fingers in and out of Risda’s hole. After removing his fingers, Marcon stuck his tongue into Risda’s hole. His tongue explored the inside of Risda’s hole while he held Risda in place with his hands.  
“M-Marcon…,” Risda moaned, overwhelmed with pleasure.  
Afterwards, Marcon pulled away and lay back down. Seeing this, Risda got up and positioned himself so his hole was right above the tip of Marcon’s cock. He slowly lowered himself, Marcon’s cock gradually entering Risda’s hole. Eventually, Marcon’s entire cock was inside Risda. The two sat still, waiting for Risda to adjust to Marcon’s size.  
Once he was ready, Risda moved upwards and then back down. He repeated this motion, going slowly at first. He soon picked up pace, slamming against Marcon’s body as he went down. Marcon held Risda’s hips and helped him move as his own hips moved upwards to thrust into Risda.  
The room was filled with panting, moaning, and skin slapping as Risda rode Marcon. At some point, Marcon made a swift motion so that he could position himself above Risda. Marcon spread Risda’s legs apart as he pounded into him, enjoying Risda’s warmth.  
“God, you’re so tight… It feels so good,” Marcon panted.  
“F-Fuck, harder…,” Risda stuttered.  
Marcon obliged, going at an incredibly rapid pace and practically drilling into Risda. Moans became shouts as the two were so overcome with pleasure that they did not care how loud they were.  
“R-Risda… I’m gonna come…,” Marcon muttered, slamming into Risda as hard as he could.  
“Marcon!” Risda screamed as he came, streaks of white covering both of their stomachs.  
With one last thrust, Marcon shouted Risda’s name, his hot, white seed filling up Risda’s hole. When Marcon pulled out, some started to leak out.  
Marcon grabbed Risda’s blanket and pulled it over the two of them. They lay in silence as they breathed slowly, trying to catch their breath.  
“Happy six-month anniversary,” Marcon said, kissing Risda’s cheek and wrapping his arms around Risda’s waist. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too,” Risda said, resting his head against Marcon’s chest. After a few minutes, the two fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
